Wars Waging On
by Elemental Trainer
Summary: In old times where magic, wizardry and swordfighting still exist. Everlasting darkness begins to take over the world, a war results of it. A man trying to figure out who he is, reclused for his magical abilties, finds himself in admist of all of this...


Prologue:  
  
No one knew what was happening or what will happen in the near future. Life seemed perfect, especially to the citizens of a small isolated town by the coast call Terush. The people's lives in the small town were simple normal lives performing their normal routines like it was any other day. The sky was a pastel shade of blue, white spots called clouds scattered throughout the sky. Trees were beginning to grow more leaves then ever the long blades being a dark shade of green the branches extended out and showed life the long leaves draping down. The long blades of grass swayed back and forth by the random cool breezes of wind. The large fireball that seemed like one large white blinding spot called the sun released its intense rays of heat and light.  
  
Terush was isolated near the coast by the waters on two of the sides and the other two sides were surrounded by fields and that was the only reason why some people knew about the small town; the Pokemon. Pokemon were located all over the place, in the waters were rare and Powerful Water Pokemon, but they were not caught since they were too powerful and barely seen by the average trainer; even though some of the humans spotted some Pokemon that some thought were no longer existent. In the fields and meadows on the outskirts of the town were plenty of bug and grass Pokemon a normal level for some beginning trainers, but takes a challenge for someone to beat them.  
  
Even though not many people knew about the town the few dozen citizens that lived there were happy about spending their lives in the isolated town. Sure; they were cut off of communication with the other towns and would take months for a telegram to be received from another location.  
  
"Mom, what's so special about this staff?" Asked a young boy in his home his mom looking over a flame over a stove made out of stone. The staff was about the height of the boy, who was considered at this age a pre-teen. It looked like just a normal wooden stick it was straight as a line, until it formed an arch at the top like it was some sort of weapon. The ends of the arch were sharp enough; as if enough momentum was built up it could slash like a light blade.  
  
The young boy was taller than the average pre-teen. His body frame was slender, but not lanky or scrawny. Cascade blue eyes looked at the majestic stick his eyes being full of innocent and curiosity. He had a slight tan, which matched his ruffled sandy blonde hair.  
  
"It is passed down from generation to generation. It is just a family item. Nothing special." The mother responded in a sweet gentle voice picking up a wooden spoon and stirring the substance being cooked in the pot above the stove. She had locks of dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail the same shade of blue eyes full of innocence and curiosity, a green gown, which matched her cream, colored skin.  
  
"But it seems to glow." His face went closer to the staff noticing it was glowing a faint shade of slate blue, which was looking like it was sparkling. He picked it up and twirled it asking, "You sure it was never used as a weapon it seems like it was." "I highly doubt that when there are such weapons as metallic swords, but if you are really that curious you should ask your father when he comes home in a few hours."  
  
"Metal swords you think would be stronger; but maybe this stick has some sort of magic so it must be special along with the fact how could it last for so many years if its just plain wood?" The boy held it closer to his face and watched it glow looking at the little sparkles travel up and down the rod.  
  
"Doesn't look like it glows to me." The mother said turning her head around and looking at the staff the boy seemed to be sucked into. The boy did not even notice that his mother was talking barely paying any attention.  
  
Their conversation seemed to be interrupted as out of the blue the door was raided upon it being blasted open by the impact of someone's foot pressing against it with a huge amount of force most of the hinges falling out of place. There were three men all covered in black, but revealed their faces where you can just notice their endless grin a Pokeball in one hand and a long blade in another.  
  
One of the men closed the door that was barely standing up any longer. They approached the mother and son their blades extended out pointing towards the duo. The three mens eyes were focused on the boy who was clutching on the staff protectively, but can notice how scared he was by looking into his eyes.  
  
"Give us the boy and no one gets hurt." The leader of the trio said looking at the mother who was protectively holding her son.  
  
"Why do you want my son?" The mother said with the little amount of courage that she can bring up.  
  
The boy looked up at his mother his eyes full of that salty liquid then at the three men that just intruded in their home and now they want him for some unknown reason, "What have I done for this to happen. What's so special about me?" A sense he never felt went through his body and he never wanted to feel like this again; fear.  
  
"That's none of your concern." The leader of the trio barked back at the mother. The three began to corner the duo their swords a few inches away from their neck, "You have two options. One is to give us the boy and you won't be killed or second which is to kill you and just take the boy." The leader said, the other two gave a slight reaction liking to hear this.  
  
"Kill?" The boy asked himself never hearing the word being used in such vulgar terms before, as living in a small town there was never really any conflict. The staff began to glow brighter but no one seemed to notice it.  
  
"Have it that way." The man said as he brought his sword back and slashed at the female who did not try to defend herself as it seemed to be no use not wanting to give up her son. She fell to the ground a pool of blood mixing with the light wooden colored floors. Her body remained motionless her clothes stained.  
  
"No!" The boy cried out, "Powers of ice, frost attack!" The boy had no idea what he was saying as it just seemed to flow through his mouth, as it was like one of those actions that you do but you did not notice you were doing until afterwards.  
  
The staff glowed brightly that shade of slate blue. He twirled his staff and pointed the two arches' at the men. It glowed a white, like the shade of freshly fallen snow. In between the two arches a small orb of a white and blue shade formed the two colors mixing. In a split second it shot out shards of ice at the men cutting their clothes revealing the new cuts on their rough skin they winced in pain, as the pointed ice probably felt like knives.  
  
The boy has no idea how he did that, but clutched to his staff and for some reason felt like he had no energy left within him, but he had to leave this place before another group of men come in looking for the boy, and he probably would not be strong enough to summon. whatever he did before. He ran out of the house kicking the door off its remaining hinges and onto the ground.  
  
Outside there was so much chaos it being so different then the usual peaceful setting. Many men and Pokemon were sent out and were a threat to the town many of the men used their swords to kill people and the citizens fought back with their own weapons. The few Pokemon out fought against the few Pokemon the citizens possessed, but the opponent's creatures seemed to be stronger than theirs. The boy watched in shock, but then realized he had to leave pushing the many emotions that was crossing his mind to the side.  
  
Those legs carried him as far as the town that he can go. He went to the route that he thought no one would ever suggest for one to go to, nearby mountains where the paths are dangerous along with steeps hills and powerful Pokemon roaming. Everything he knew and loved disappeared in a matter of minutes so suddenly to having no idea that this was coming.  
  
And to his surprise there was men chasing him he had no idea how the men somehow managed to find him, but he was being chased having no time to stop, and not having any time to think to himself this was just too much in to little amount of time.  
  
He was forced to stop though when he found himself on top of a mountain the other side down being way steeper then the way up and boulders along the path, as if you fall the chances of you dying would be extremely high. The men surrounded him from his escape routes tears filled his eyes, as he knew this was over for him.  
  
"Come with us and you won't be hurt." One of the men said as they slightly approached the boy he looked in all directions and clutched to that staff his hands sweating profusely. Out of no where a brown blurr emerged and smashed into the boys side, rfom the high amount of impact he fell down the steep part of the mountain. The men looked over and saw no trace of him.  
  
"No one could survive a fall like that." One of the men remarked.  
  
"He's a miracle child; he will survive." One of the other three men responded.  
  
[ Authors Note: I'm sorry if you find this corny and unoriginal, but a prologue is a necessity for the story to progress. Trust me it gets better I've hand written other chapters and please review when you're done with your opinions and your insight on the fiction. Thanks for reading. ^_^ ] 


End file.
